The incidence of simple, nonsyndromic craniosynostosis is approximately 6:10,000 live births. Severe craniofacial growth deformities are typically a consequence, leading to additional neural and ocular problems. Correction of this condition often involves extensive and costly surgical and clinical management protocols. Existing experimental animal models of this condition involve the immobilization of various calvarial sutures with medical grade adhesive in neonatal animals. The validity of findings from this experimental model has come into question recently, and alternative models need to be explored. Presently, no congenital animal model of craniosynostosis exists. The present study proposes to establish a breeding colony of New Zealand White rabbits with simple, nonsyndromic coronal suture synostosis from an existing small group of affected individuals, for future multidisciplinary research in genetics, developmental biology, and craniofacial growth. Seven animals have been identified in our colony with coronal suture synostosis or abnormal coronal suture growth. Through selective breeding we propose to establish a homogeneous group of rabbits with this condition for future research. Inheritance patterns, longitudinal craniofacial growth data, and karyotypes will also be collected and assessed in a preliminary attempt to identify a genetic basis of this condition at the chromosomal level. The implications of this animal model, with a sufficient number of animals, is its importance for further research at the molecular, genetic, cellular, and organismic levels. The development of such an animal model may lead to a better understanding into the prenatal diagnosis, etiology, prevention, and management of this condition in human populations.